Twins At Hogwarts
by random-gurl531
Summary: Twins come to Hogwarts and they cause some havoc, get the guys, and some other stuff you will have to find out. I said Character 1 and 2 were Harry and Draco because my characters are obviously not apart of the book. Okay I hope you like it.


Intro: This is about twin girls Danielle and Gabrielle Hendrix and they will be 6 years at Hogwarts. They have been living in America for the last couple of years because their parents are doing studies on muggles.

Danielle's P.O.V.  
"Bye Mom and Dad! I promise we will be back at Christmas." I yelled as me and my sister got on the train.  
"Don't cry mom! We will write like almost everyday." yelled Gabi.  
When we finally got on the train we looked for an empty compartment. We sat down and I looked out the window even though we were still at the station. Then I thought why not walk about the train a bit before I sit down and do some hottie searching.  
"Hey sis I will be back I'm going to...find a...candy vendor yea. So, you stay here to uh...save our seat." I said  
I walked for a little while when I came across a compartment. In the compartment were 2 chubby boys, 1 boy who was pretty cute with brown hair, a very hot guy with bleach blonde hair, and a weird looking girl with a pig face.  
"Hi, I'm Danielle Hendrix. I'm looking for a candy vendor." I said. No I wasn't, but hey I was talking to them none the less.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. The candy won't be coming out until later. So, did you want to sit with us," Draco said.

"Um, I can't I'm sitting with my twin sister," I said.

"O so there is two of and by the way this is Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe," said Draco.

"Yea my sister Gabi is waiting for me. So, I better go and so you know where you can find me I'm down the hall and I will be a new 6 year student at Hogwarts," I said before leaving I didn't catch what he said, but that was my technique leave them wanting more and they shall come. This is funny because a couple seconds later he was following me to my compartment.

When I got there my sister said "Yea, you went to the candy vendor and brought back some man candy."

"Shut Up! By the way, Gabi this is Draco and Draco this is Gabi," I said.

"Hey in a way you 2 totally look different, but in another way you look exactly the same," said Draco.

"Yea, we get that a lot. So, what year are you?" said Gabi.

"I'm a 6 year student like you guys and I'm in Slytherin," said Draco.

"Cool so was our dad, but our mom was in Gryffindor," said Danielle.

"Drakie, where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere," said Pansy.

"Pansy, I have been in the same spot for 5 minutes now go the hell away!" yelled Draco. You could tell he got instantly annoyed as soon as he heard Pansy say Drakie.

"Well, I better go then. Are you going to come back and sit with us?" said Pansy her voice sounded very sorry, but as she said it she glared at me as if I was the reason Draco didn't want to talk to her. Then again I could be the reason like I'm way hotter then her.

"No, I'm not coming back to sit with you. I'm going to sit here with them," said Draco slightly smirking at me.

When the train finally left the station we all just talked. I brought up the subject about how different it was here from America and how the scenery was much prettier. When the train stopped we grabbed an empty carriage. Mainly we just had Draco kick out the first years that were sitting in it. Blaise joined us because he said Pansy wouldn't shut up about her sweet Drakie.

"What's the deal with her anyway she was like totally eyeing me the whole time," I said.

"Well, if you are me, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin hottie. Then don't snog a git like Pansy because someone dares you to," said Draco he said matter-of-factly.

Gabi and I got separated from Draco and Blaise so we could get sorted. We were pure bloods, but so was my mom and she got put in Gryffindor because she was sooo brave.

"Welcome students! I hope you all had a wonderful summer. We have 2 new 6 years and they happen to be twins. So, we will sort them first then the first years, and then we shall feast," said Dumbledore.

When I got to the hat I was a little surprised on how loud his voice was. The hat said "Ah…you are quite different from your mother and more like your father. You are mysterious and coy so you will go in the house of…Slytherin." The Slytherin table cheered with joy except for Pansy.

I was very happy that was in Slytherin that was Draco's house. So, I skipped all the way to a seat next to Draco and across from Blaise. When my sister got to the hat I could see she was startled by the hat's voice also.

The hat said "The other sister and you seem to be quite different from the first. Definitely more like your mom because you are outgoing, energized, and…brave. This puts you in the house of…Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered with excitement.

Then my sister sat next to a girl with brown wavy hair and across from 2 boys with red and black hair. I wasn't that surprised that we got into different houses I mean we were almost opposites. I hope she has a great year because I have a feeling that it will be the best.

Sorry, if it was a little boring or too long, but the story does get better. Part 2 will be about Danielle, but Part 3 will be about Gabi. I hoped you liked it and I only have up to like 4 chapters of this story so I need HELP !! Thanks !!


End file.
